


Olicity Flash Fanfiction 2014

by bre_0



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_0/pseuds/bre_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of flash fictions prompts from Tumblr summer of 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Wild

_Quote_ _from Where the Wild Things Are. I own nothing!_

Conner snuggled deeper into his covers. His sandy brown hair looked so soft against the pillow case decorated with robots and lasers. His big blue eyes stared wide in wonder at Felicity.

"What happened next?" He whispered. She smiled and said, " Well then,  _And Max, the king of all wild things, was lonely and wanted to be where someone loved him best of all_.”

Conner’s eyes grew sad.

"I don’t want him to be sad." He said, his small voice barely making past the barrier of his sheets. She touched his hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I know sweetie, but sometimes we can’t avoid being sad. It is okay."

An awareness of being watched spiked up her spine. She could feel instead of actually see Oliver, but she knew he was outside the door.

She looked at Conner and smooth back the hair from his forehead. “There is nothing wrong in feeling sad, or lonely, we have to feel that every once and a while.”

Conner’s forehead crinkled, his little face confused. “But why, feeling sad sucks.”

She laughed, and swore she heard an similar sound outside the door.

"Yeah, it does suck." Oliver’s deep voice cut in, she turned and saw him lean against the door frame. His long body seemed relaxed as he crossed his arms across his chest, his face calm, but she could see a storm in his blue eyes.

"It does," she said, bent down and placed a kiss on Conner’s head. Her voice coming out softer than she intended,"But, we have to feel them because then we feel loved and happy, we know the difference."

The message was for both the Queen men.

Conner smiled, “I like that.” He yawned, then rolled over, “Night Dad, night Cici.”

"Good night Conner." Oliver said and walked over to his son and placed a kiss on his head.

He looked at her. Blue eyes dark. An extened hand came into her view.

She took it.

The warmth of his hand seeped into the skin and for a moment, she could pretend this was her house and the little adorable boy sleeping was her son. And the man pulling her down the hall, this wonderful, battered, beautiful man, was much more than her friend.

Oliver pulled them into the kitchen and let go of her hand.

She tried not the frown at the lost of the contact, but she noticed a slight frown on his face as his eyes left her’s.

Jeez, she really needed to get herself together. They won’t playing house and regardless whatever notions she had going, they weren’t a family. Not an real one at any rate.

"You really mean that?" His back was turned to her rumbling through the freezer and for a moment she wasn’t sure if she had spoken or out loud or if he had really asked the question.

"Um, what?" Her heart pounded hard against her chest. Please, oh please god, not the family bit.

He came back to the island in the middle of the room and placed down the ice cream and pulled out two spoons from the drawer.

"About feeling sad and lonely." He didn’t look at her, instead diving in to the ice cream, lifting his full spoon to his lips.

Felicity swallowed.

Focus on the question. Not the spoon.

"Of course." It was her turn to deflect. Taking a bit of ice cream from the carton, she was about to take a bite when she made the mistake of looking up and meeting his glaze.

Blue eyes, dark and swirling. She was good at reading Oliver but that particular look, she hadn’t seen for many, many months. A specific night- in the dark, in a empty mansion.

She kept the hold on his stare and opened her mouth to accept the spoon and the ice cream.

He didn’t blink.

Didn’t turn away.

A flare of heat slammed her when he swallowed at the sight of her closing her lips over the silverware.

Not breaking the connection. His eyes growing darker, the pulse in his neck increased.

She felt a drop on the ice cream on the edge of her mouth.

Felicity Smoak was not a flirt. Not a good one at any rate.

But in that moment a drum thundered in her ears and a rush of blood pulsed under her skin. A deep wild thing she didn’t even know existed roared to life.

She smirked and licked the bit off her mouth.


	2. Bullseye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second week of the Flash Fiction programs by Smoak and Arrow on tumblr. This week: Game on! 
> 
> Roy gets a little too cocky and Felicity has to teach him a lesson.

"No way in hell," Roy snorted.  He bit into an apple and almost didn’t duck in time when Felicity hurled a tennis ball at his head.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself!  You don’t think I can do it?"  indignation radiated off her.  Her hands perched on her hips. Really, he wasn’t the first guy nor would be the last to say this to her, but something about his absolutely knowledge in her perceived limitations caused a very old wound to erupt into life.

He smirked, “Blondie, I don’t doubt you are a woman of many talents, but that ain’t one of them.”

Felicity gripped a pen on her desk and contemplated ramming it into Roy’s thigh, when a deep voice cut through her violence thought, “What isn’t one of them?” Oliver ask, not really looking at the two. Instead he walked casually between them and put up his bow in its case.

Roy took Oliver’s appearance and convenient placement in front of him to egg her on.

"See, Blondie says she can shoot a gun and I said no way in hell."  Self-satisfaction just oozed off him.  Felicity felt an irrational urge to still stab him and then rip that stupid hoodie off—then stomp on it— _hard_.

Oliver looked at her, his eyes serious and he said, “If she says she can, I am sure she can.”

Some of Roy’s gloating dimmed in his voice, “What you mean?”

She could see Oliver was about to explain something to the boy, but Felicity realized that this needed to be handled a different way.  Afterall, she was constantly surrounded but alpha males and alpha females, of course they would see her a beta and not even think she could handle herself.

Now it was time for her to smirk.  

She put the pen down.

"Want to bet?"  She said, crossing her arms across her chest.  Both the men looked at her, wariness finally coming into Roy’s eyes—a little too late, she thought—those idiotic negative thoughts about women and their abilities were have to be rectified—swiftly.  Oliver on the other hand, gave her one of his wonderful soft smiles, that barely curved his lips, but made her warm and soft.

She focued on Roy.

Since Roy didn’t say anything, she continued, “You and I are going to take three shots.  Get them in the center. Closest grouping wins.”

She pushed off the desk and walked to the armory of guns lining the wall.  Picking up two pistols, expertly loaded them and brought them back to Roy.

"Loser has to clean the lair for a month, and pick up dinner for the next week."  She placed the gun in his hand. Now a tiny bit of panic flared in his eyes.

He put the gun down and held up his hands, “Hey, hey now Felicity. I’m sorry if I offended you. Just was joking and took it-“

"No," she said. Her voice stern and low. Oliver touched her shoulder, "Are you okay?" he asked, concern etched around his eyes.

She gave him a fake smile, “Yep.”

Then turned her attention to Roy, “I am going to teach you a very important lesson right now, Roy.  You assume just because I don’t have a physical background or I don’t spend my days grunting and tackling others on a mat-” she ignored Oliver’s offended  _hey_ "-that I can’t defend myself or am capable of things outside of preconceived notions."

She cocked the gun and went to the targets Diggle set up for himself and Lyla during their target practices.  At the line, she squared herself and let the feel of the pistol settle in her hand.

Without looking back, she let off three quick rounds, absorbing the recoil with ease. Then she removed the clip and turned back to two stunned males, gawking at her.  Oliver recovered first and walked past her and took the target off the stand.

Three holes tightly grouped, right in the center.

"Oh, did I fail to mention I used to work a gun range in Vegas?  The noise sucked, but the pay was good, and the guys were more than happy to show me how to handle a gun.  Won a few completions."

Roy made a choking sound. He looked at Oliver, “Holy shit, she is scary.”

Oliver laugh bounced off the walls, filling her and making her smile at him.

"You have no idea," Oliver said, "No idea."


	3. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Flash Fiction prompt #3 -Too Far, too fast.
> 
> Felicity misunderstands and Oliver needs to clarify.

His hand curled into the hollow of her elbow.  Felicity hauled; trying- without much success-to not focus on the heat spreading from his fingers into her skin.

She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"Oliver, let go."  Her voice low and raw.  She just wanted to get out of here.  The lair, for a drafty, turn -of-the-century basement, felt small and hot.  

"No." He rasped.  Warmth spread behind her and she knew he was behind her, only a couple of inches from her back.

She could pull her arm away. She could if she really wanted to leave.  But that warmth seduced her. _Idiot_ , she said to herself.  Shame and rage and anger all warred inside her.

A tear escaped her resolve and slid down her cheek.

What the hell had she expected?  She knew. She knew and yet, some part of her brain had put together some other reality where he actually cared for her and superimposed it on the true one.

All these months. All these moments of long looks, of hushed tones, of his eyes soft and vulnerable searching for her above all others.  Her certainty of the impossible chipped away and letting something else took root.

And like the moron that she is, she let it grow. Let it dig deep into her soul and blossom, full and fragrant until her head swam in its heady scent.

Then she came down late to the lair for a hard drive she needed for a scan and saw the shadows first.

The outlines of forms, two melting into one and her eyes followed the darkness and saw them form into Oliver and Laurel in a kiss.

She must have made a noise. She couldn't remember. Blood rushed her head and her ears thundered with her heartbeat.

But she must have done something because they broke apart. Laurel looking sad and calm. Her eyes dark and solemn when she saw Felicity.  She turned to Oliver and muttered something to him. She stepped away and walked passed Felicity.  Laurel's lips moved and her eyes searched Felicity's but Felicity felt blind. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, but the replay of shadows and lips.

He moved towards her. His steps hesitant like a trying to approach a wounded animal and afraid of startling it.

She blinked and the world shifted into sharp focus.  A deep, hard breath rushed her lungs. Tingles assaulted her and it all came like a tidal wave. He blue eyes sought hers. Tried to hold hers.

 _No_. She turned her eyes away. Not even bothering to speak. Movement came into her limbs and she felt like a feather-floating and weightless.

She grabbed the drive on the desk and shoved it into her coat pocket.  He came closer, but she couldn't see him. Her stomach hurt. She bit down on her inner cheek to keep the pain in.

He could not see.

She would not let him see.

It was her pain, her stupid fantasy dying in the wasteland of her heart. She would not let him see.

He stopped her when she tried to leave. And won't let go when she asked.  

The tension under her skin hummed and grew tighter, strung like a bow ready to snap.

"It isn't what you think." He said, his other hand, curling into the empty space of her other arm, anchoring her in place.  

Anger flared, "Doesn’t matter what I think, Oliver. You are free to do what you want." Her voice came out in hard clips. Each one cutting at the flower in her heart.

He let out a short, compact laugh. His fingers tightened, "No I am not, Felicity. I am not free."  

She wanted to play it off, pretend it didn't matter. But the shock was too raw, too far, too fast and she couldn't put her mask on.

She laughed, bitter and low, "Okay, fine. It is fine, Oliver, can you please let me go now?"  

Instead of releasing her. Instead of just allowing her to deal with the devastation on her own. Instead of just being _him_ and _her_ as they always had been, he pulled her firm against his chest.

She could feel the rapid, ragged rasp of his breath against her ear. His arm snaked around her waist, locking her to him.

"I can't let you go." He breath flicked the hair from the back of her neck.  "Laurel," Felicity tensed at the name and his arm grew tighter, "was saying goodbye."

Confusion snapped around the edges of her mind. "Goodbye?" The word, creaked out of her tight throat.

"We had things to settle.  Things we needed to forgive and move past.  We did that and we said goodbye."

What was he saying? Normally, she was the sharp one of the group, always understanding the nuances and undertones before the others, but now, she felt blind and deaf. She couldn't understanding anything he was saying.

He turned her around, making her face him, but not letting go of her arms.  His left arm curled behind her back, holding her so very close to him.  Her free arm rested on his chest because there wasn't room for anything else. The warmth, his warmth made her fingers ache like a moth to a flame.  

His blue eyes were dark, his face serious.  

"Do you understand?" He said.  The words summoned another night, another intimate moment.  Pain sliced her. Not again. Please, not again.

"No." She hissed, "No, I don't."

Sadness and something else- _exasperation_?- filled his eyes, his bent his forehead and touched hers stilling her agitation for a moment.

"I am not free, Felicity. I am not free because I am yours."

She blinked. Her heart skipped. 

"I meant it. Back then. I meant it." His whisper ached and washed over her like a salve.

The flower surging to life.

"I couldn't tell you yet. I was too damaged, too broken. I needed to fix things. Heal things.  I am sorry you saw and were hurt. There isn't anything, I prom-"

The rest of his words were swallowed by her lips.


	4. Communication in Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes on a date and it is the straw that breaks Oliver's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is FF#4 from the Flash Fiction prompts being run by Smoak and Arrow. This one is "Alone with you." Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

The whole thing was a train wreck.

Diggle leaned against the car and didn’t bother to contain the smirk smearing his face which seemed to scream to Oliver, _I told you so_. Oliver resisted the urge to punch his long time friend.

After all, how was he going to explain to Lyla and little Mia why he battered his best friend, all because he told him the truth?

Felicity didn’t want to see him.

Actually, more accurately, she didn’t want to see him _right now_ since Ms. Smoak was in the middle of date and didn’t appreciate her partner, former boss, friend (take your pick of titles) coming up to her in the middle of a date and asking her to come along with him.

Diggle tried to warn him, “Oliver, don’t you think this could wait a few hours. She deserves some fun and a night off. “

Rationally, if that part of his brain ever started to work again when it came to Felicity, he would have agreed completely with Diggle. He _knew_ the intel could wait a day. He _knew_ she would be pissed at being interrupted and if he was a smarter man, he would have left well enough alone.

Didn’t he learn anything about how she reacted with the stunt he pulled with Barry?

Apparently not, because as soon as he realized he had an excuse to interrupt her date, he jumped at the chance.

Again Digg, tried to reason with him, “If you have to tell her, why don’t you call her?” A reasonable course of action, which again other day would have made sense. On another day, he would have called her without hesitation.

Except when she stepped out of the bathroom in the lair, dressed in a tight blue dress and her hair loose around her shoulders, all semblance of being an adult seemed to fly out the door behind her three inch heels.

Oliver grumbled some wordless reply when he noticed Diggle’s eyes widen. It was his only warning before he felt an familiar hand grab his arm and jerked him back.

 _Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned_ and in this case, severally annoyed IT experts with a murderous glint in her eyes.

Funny, she didn’t wear her glasses. What he would think anything of it, he didn’t know, but their absence made something inside him jump. Without the lens to obscure them, her blue eyes flashed.

"Oliver Jonas Queen. Talk. Now." She said in her loud voice. Felicity spared Diggle a look and her face soften for a moment before she said, “Hey Digg. Why don’t you go home to Lyla and Mia. I will take care of Oliver.”

Panic swelled, and Oliver almost pleaded with Diggle to take him along.

Except the look Digg gave him said, _You brought this on yourself_ . John just kept smiling and said to Felicity, “I have not doubt you will. See you guys tomorrow.”

Without even bothering to look back, Diggle got in the car and left.

The parking lot, full of cars didn’t seem populated enough and the tongue lashing he was able to receive made him wish there were people around.

Felicity didn’t enjoy making a scene in front of strangers, _coward_ , a voice in his head chastised. It sounded an awful like Diggle.

Oliver crossed his arms and prepared for the onslaught. As she opened her mouth to start, he cut her off, “I am sorry.”

Her mouth slammed shut. Surprise filled her eyes. He continued, hoping to quell the storm by a preventive strike.

"I know I shouldn’t have come here to bother you during your date." Storm swirled again in her blue gaze.

"But," he said, taking a step towards her, "I wanted to talk to you about some intel we got on Merlyn."

Felicity let out an exasperated sigh, “Okay, but couldn’t you have waited-“

In his mind’s eye he could see the idiot having dinner with her. His brown hair artfully styled to look like a mess and his urban boy chic clothes trying to make him seem genuine, but hip at the same time.

He was a pretentious asshole and Oliver would know, he used to be one.

As soon as he saw her with that idiot and laughing at some inane joke, his decision was made. Felicity was too real and valuable as a human being to waste her time with that loser. There was only room enough in her life for a pretentious jerk and that spot was currently filled by himself.

"I needed to talk to you in person. This isn’t something I can discuss over the phone."

He closed the distance between both of them and loosely gripped her elbows. Oliver’s fingers softly spread lazy circles on her skin.

He didn’t miss the blush or the widening of her eyes.

 _Good._ He smiled and knew his voice sounded lower than usual when he said, “I am sorry I ruined your date,” he repeated, “But I need to be alone with you,” he took a half a step closer to her.

Wisps of her hair teased the top of his arms. Felicity’s breath started to come out in shorter puffs and the anger she had wielded, dissipated, melting into something else. Oliver’s own pulse quickened in response and some small part of his brain recognized he should finish the sentence, he had stopped there purposely to tease her, but now his mind drew a blank and rushing of blood erased the rest of the words.

Then a crease formed over her eyebrows, a frown marred her lips, “You can’t keep doing this, Oliver.” Felicity said. The whisper more a plea than anything else.

It punched at his gut. Knowing exactly what she was talking about. Knowing she was right. He pulled her towards him, gathering her him. The feel of her was so right. So damn perfect and all those months of excuses, of reasons and of close calls all bombarded him.

She was best of them. So full of life and light, fire and pride. She shone like a beacon in the night and he like a blind man finally being able to see, stumbled to her in reverence.

No one would ever love her like he did. And after all these months, tiptoeing around her, watching her go on date after date. Watching grimly hands of other men unworthy of her, think they actually deserved her.

The feel of her pressed against him, the heat of her seeped deep inside and for the first time in years, he truly felt at home. At peace. Something clicked, or shifted, but in that instance- he knew.

Oliver held her tighter. He felt Felicity rap her arms around him and he kissed the crown of her head. “You are right. I can’t keep doing this.”

She stiffed, but Oliver didn’t loosen his embrace. He kissed her hair again and nudged her head back. Tears lined her beautiful eyes.

"I want to be alone with you." He said again, however this time the words held a very different meaning.

As always, they communicated best in silence, understanding dawned in her blue eyes.

Hesitantly, she lifted her hand to Oliver’s lips and pressed her index finger there.

He kissed it.

Felicity let out a sigh. Her eyes grew dark and heavy. She bit the bottom of her lip.

Oliver let out a small growl.

A sensuous grin graced her full lips.

"Let’s go." She said and pulled him by the hand towards her car.


	5. What is Seen Can Not be Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity enter the lair after dinner and are greeted with an interesting sight.

In retrospect, Felicity had to say Oliver showed a great deal of restraint. After all it isn’t every day that you walk into your super secret lair after having dinner and find your protege making out with your baby sister.

It also wasn’t everyday that you witnessed said baby sister, reach behind her boyfriend and grab his ass currently encased in red leather.

Nope, that sure didn’t happen often.

It didn’t really surprise Felicity when Oliver let out an indigent shout and started to barrel towards them.

“Woah there!” She yelled and rapped her arms around Oliver’s middle and yanked back.

Thea squeaked and Roy pulled away dazed. Both looked very guilt, embarrassed but not without a small measure of satisfaction.

“Ollie!” Thea said, scrambling off Felicity’s desk and straightened herself. Roy kept his hand on her waist and stepped in front of her, blocking her from Oliver and Felicity.

“Hey, sorry. We will get out of the way.”

“Out of my way?” Oliver practically growled the words and his muscles bunched under Felicity’s arms.

At least Roy has the decently to blush and looked away. “Hmm,” he muttered, and looked back at Thea, “We were talking-”

“Sure as hell didn’t look like talking to me!” Oliver pushed against the restraint around his waist and Felicity knew he was going to get an arrow.

“Oliver, seriously, relax.” Felicity said calmly. Giving Roy and Thea apologetic looks-though she didn’t know if she could ever look at her desk the same way again.

Anger hummed through him and before she could say anything else, he turned in the circle of her arms and faced her. Their faces only a faction apart.

“Relax! Did you see what they were doing!” He didn’t take his eyes off Felicity, but pointed in the general direction of the younger couple.

Annoyance and frustration in his pigheaded, backwards thinking flashed and she flared, “Yes, I saw two adults-who happen to be in a committed relationship by the way- showing each other they love the other.”

“I know that but I don’t need to see it!”

“Lord, Oliver, when did you become such a prude! Last time I check, Roy isn’t the only who has ever done anything inappropriate in the lair!” Hurt blasted in his eyes and stepped back a step, breaking the circle of her arms. Cold air chilled the space between them. Regret coloring her cheeks. Felicity never meant to say that, especially since it was, honestly, all water under the bridge. She wasn’t upset that he slept with Sara in the other lair. Not really-okay maybe just a little bit-but mostly no. The silence stretched and from the corner of her eye, Roy and Thea shuffled forward.

“Ollie?” Thea said tentatively, her brother didn’t look at her, his eyes stayed on Felicity. Still looking wounded.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

Thea bit her lip and said, “Look, I am really sorry you saw that. I promise it won’t happen again, okay. Just please don’t be angry with Felicity or Roy. I asked him to bring me down here.”

Roy pulled Thea to him, again placing himself in front of her. “Hey, I am sorry too. Look, we are going to go.”

Oliver didn’t even respond. Just kept looking at Felicity.

She on the other hand, felt more than just regret build up inside. Why was he so wounded? Why should she feel so much like utter shit just because she called him on his hypocrisy?

Felicity broke the eye contact and walked to her desk. The hair stood up on the back of her neck, feeling his eyes on her.

“Felicity.” A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed trying to clear it and the wash of tears burning her eyes. Why did her name on his lips always sound like a conversation? _I am sorry. Why did you bring that up? I am damaged_. Her name said.

After they had gotten Thea back and he had repaired his relationship with her, things had been different. It had been months since Oliver been on a date, turning almost into a monk, busy with rebuilding everything around him. He was nice, but reserved with women who came into his periphery. Except with Felicity. Their relationship-whatever it was-was evolving into _something_. The looks and touches, which until then had been more measured and spread out, now happened daily. It keep Felicity jumpy and nervous and if she was honest with herself, wanted. She started to crave them, waiting for his hand to brush her shoulder. His eyes met eyes and smile in shared amusement. It became almost a game and each day it they grew more comfortable around the other, burning the space between them until only an inch remained.

Until today that is and her big mouth and her stupid jealous heart.

Oh she knew she loved him. She knew she wanted him, but she refused to be one of those nasty women throwing knives and needles because her feelings were hurt. She loved him, but that wasn’t the only thing she wanted from him. She wanted it all and since there wasn’t anyway he could give it to her, she pushed her feeling down into a pit and locked it. Reminding him of Sara and throwing it back in his face was petty and beneath her.

“I am sorry.” She said softly, looking at her computer dark screen. She could hear him behind her.

“I didn’t mean to say that. Roy loves Thea. He worships the ground she walks on and literally fought a devil to save her. Granted, I personally am not too thrilled to walk in on them making out-on my desk mind you, which should piss me more off than you-but they have earned the right to be together. Would you rather find her making out with some random jerk who is going to use her and break her heart?”

Felicity turned her head and caught his eyes. They were cobalt. Heavy and laden with emotions she couldn’t read.

Oliver studied her face, then let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his hands.

“You’re right-as usual.” He gave her a lopsided, tired smile. He took two steps and leaned against the edge of the table, propping his hands on either end. His smile softened, “I know of someone else who did something inappropriate in the lair.”

Felicity felt her brow furrow. _What was he talking about?_

He pushed off the desk, and still giving her that unfathomable look said, “I think I need to burn off some steam, back in a minute.”

He went into the bathroom and when he came out, he was shirtless and his sweatpants hung low on his waist.

Blood roars in Felicity’s ear. She could feel the heat burning her face. Then the bastard jumped on the salmon ladder and started to climb.


	6. On the Subject of Lollipops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash fiction prompt #6: In the dark
> 
> Felicity sucks on a lollipop and Oliver comes to a decision.

She sucked on the lollipop.

Pornographic.

That is what is was. Explicit sex on a stick right in front of everyone looking.Felicity didn't even notice, she was too busy sucking on the massive lollipop while talking with Conner.He said something and she laughed.The day’s bright and and the carnival whirled all around them.Conner dragged the giant dinosaur by its green neck and looking up at Felicity like a Santa came early this year.

Maybe Christmas did come early.Ironic, since Felicity was Jewish and didn't even celebrate the holiday. Oliver chuckled to himself , trailing behind them watching Felicity’s pony tail bob to the rhythm of her step.Her lips pursed and her tongue peaked out to take another swipe at the hard candy.His amusement died. Christ, get a grip Oliver.It a candy. Innocent bit of candy.

Except in her hand it wasn't.

In her hand, it was as erotic as that one orgy Tommy dragged him to during their college days.Just a simple lollipop. A fucking candy was his undoing.

Conner made gestures in the air and she nodded.Felicity offered him a small taste of cotton candy and while he ate, she turned her attention back lollipop and took it in deep her mouth.Her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked. 

Fucking Jesus Christ.

She broke up with the idiot Kord weeks ago.She wouldn't tell Oliver why.The day it happened, she came to the lair, her eyes red and puffy, but ignored all questions regarding either.

“Not now,” was all she said and focused on the mission.

It wasn’t until much later, when Diggle, Roy and Laurel left for the night that Oliver got to ask again. The lights in the new lair needed work. They were dimmed and dull and left too much of the lair in darkness.Felicity complained about them almost every night. 

Except tonight.

Tonight, she sat at her desk, absorbed by whatever was on her screen, allowing its eerier glow to illuminate her space.As he walked towards her, it reminded him of a spotlight on a stage. It casted shadows on her face.

Felicity looked tired.

“What happened?” Oliver leaned against her desk, facing her.She closed her eyes against the question.

“Nothing.”

He smirked, she could be so predictable. “Felicity.” He cajoled.

She ignored him.

Minutes passed in silence.Oliver settled back onto the desk, determined to wait her out.

The light on screen flickered and her fingers danced on the keyboard.

“God!” Felicity pushed off from her desk, driving space between them.She face fell into darkness.

“Why can’t you just understand I don’t want to talk about it?”

“I understand you don’t want to talk about it, but I am not leaving until you tell me what is bothering you.”

Felicity crossed her arms and her legs, “Really, really! Real nice, Oliver. Not a double standard at all! So you can talk and discourse on your terms, but at the moment something happens to me in my _personal life_ , which as _nothing to do with you_ , I have to spill my guts just because you _have to know._ No, Oliver. No! I don’t want to tell you about it.I don’t want to get into it at all!”

She was right, always right, and he knew he wasn’t being fair to her.She always gave him space when he needed it, and she also invaded his space even when he wanted to be left alone.

But this was one of those times, that Oliver knew she _really_ didn’t want to be alone.Felicity wanted to tell someone of her day. And, since that jerk Kord wasn’t around at the moment-

Kord.

“What happened with Kord, Felicity?”

Her arms jerked like he had pinched her. Still nothing.

“Felicity, did he do anything?”

Felicity exploded from her chair with such force it spun away from her and crashed into a pillar behind her, “YES! Okay, yes!Ted broke it off okay! Well, we kinda of both did, but I am pissed and sad, and hurt and I REALLY DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!” 

She let out an angry sob and hugged her middle.Oliver didn’t think.He crossed the distance between them and pulled her to him.Felicity stiffened but when he pressed her face to the hallow of his shoulder she broke down and cried.

She didn’t talk about what happened.Afterwords, everyone knew she wasn’t dating the Blue Beetle anymore, but won’t say what caused the breakup, only to say,”We wanted different things.”

Oliver tried not to be happy. He really didn’t. He hated to see her in any pain, especially emotional, because frankly, he was horrible at knowing what anyone needed to make them feel better.So he did the one thing he could do, keep her company. It started with him coming over with Conner and talking while Conner watched a movie. Then he invited her to his place to an completelyuneatable meal. Then they started to all go out together, to see a film, to a museum, to a park, to the carnival. Each time, the sadness in her eyes dimmed and Oliver felt braver.

Fear and noble bullshit had kept him silent for most of the year. Silent through all of her dates with Kord, through the thought of losing her completely.

Oliver stood like a sentinel, waiting for the end to come. But it didn’t and after that night in the dark, he started to hope again.

And then the lollipop happened and the iron hold on his self-control snapped.

“So Diggle wants to take Conner to a game tomorrow?” Felicity said, fidgeting with cotton candy bag. They had just dropped off Conner with Lyla and Diggle.John had given him a silent, _now make her happy and don’t mess this up or I will kick your ass_.Oliver had only nodded and given him a big smile, “Thanks, John.”

The older man smiled back and thumped his shoulder.He gave Felicity a kiss on the check, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

The ride was quite, the hum of the engine and the nervous energy of the woman next to him were the only sounds.

Felicity must have felt something different in the air because her hands could not stay still.Oliver could hear her breathing coming in a little faster. The pulse in her neck rapid.

He tried not to smirk.

When they reached her apartment she had trouble opening the door, “Crap, I mean, seriously, how stupid…” she berated herself.He reached over and put a hand on hers. 

She sucked in a breath and turned to look at him, her eyes wide behind her lens.The blue almost lost to the black.

“Hey,” Oliver said, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. Her pulse jumped.

“Hey,” She said, her eyes flicking back from his lips to his eyes.

He closed the distance and kissed her.

Of all the scenarios he had imagined of their first kiss, this was the most banal of them all.A simple kiss in a car.Easy, and earth shattering all at once.

She tasted of cotton candy and lollipop. He licked her lips and when she groan and leaned into him, he deepened the kiss, gathering her as much as he could in the awkward confines of the car.

Wow.

Just, freaking wow.

Felicity broke away and stared at him in shock.

Did he just say that out loud?

Glee and joy burst from her as she laughed, clutching her middle.

“Oh really? Going to laugh at me are you?”

Giggles were his only answer.

Before she could notice, Oliver sprang out of his seat and reached her door. He opened it and with tears almost streaming down her face.She looked at him and gushed into another round of laughter.Oliver pulled her out of the car and before she could take another deep breath, he scooped her up into his arms.The motion cut off her amusement and her eyes grew serious.

“That’s not nice.” He said, his voice low and amused,” When you do it, I don’t laugh.”

Felicity’s smiled. Her hand touched his cheek, “Poor Arrow,poor Oliver Queen, how will I make up for hurting your delicate ego.”

He pressed her closer to him as they walked up the steps to her townhouse.He nibbled on her neck as he went. Delicious.Her skin tasted like silk and smelled like strawberry. Felicity breath came out in hurried puffs.

“I am sure we can think of something.” He said as he contained to lick and bite at her delicate skin.She fumbled with the keys and when the door swung open, she turned his face towards her and kissed him hard. 

Then she dragged him inside with her into the dark.


	7. Promise Me

In the end. Oliver had to admit it was all an illusion.

And like all illusions, they were all exposed in the end and the grim, stark reality of mirrors and trap doors relieved themselves robbing the memories of any magic they once held.

Just like his time with _her._ This moment had been inevitable.  Maybe from the first moment he saw her.

He sat in Felicity’s chair and just started at the keyboard.

Next to him, she had left a pen and a square bright pink post-it. He wanted to write something on it, but instead he just keep looking at it as if words were going to magically appear.

“Hey!” Roy called into the room and Oliver could hear him coming to a halt behind him.  He must have sensed Oliver’s mood, because Roy approached him with caution.  Oliver heard the hesitation and uncertainty in his voice, “Um, are you okay boss?”

Oliver took up Felicity’s pen and just gripped it.  The metal clip bit into his palm, but he didn’t even care.

“Fine,” he said and turned to look at the red archer, “Ready for some training?”

Diggle come down later and his face a thundercloud. 

“Roy.” The older man bit out, “Thea just got here. Would you give us the room for a moment.”

Roy looked back and forth between the two men and just grabbed his hoodie and sprinted upstairs.

Tension coiled in Oliver’s muscles and he knew Diggle had just found out.  He turned to try to explain, but instead found his face connecting with Diggle’s hard fist.

Oliver slammed to the ground. His head spun and the coopery tang of blood slipped into his mouth.  Pain radiated from his jaw.

He desired that. That and more.

Diggle huffed, his fury radiated from him like a red wave.  Part of Oliver was detached and mused, Diggle looked like an enraged bull ready to empale the idiot matador stupid enough to enter the ring.

“What the holy hell are you thinking Oliver!”

Oliver said nothing, he hadn’t moved and stayed seated on the mat. Despair and sadness and fear all bombard him, but he could not say any of it.

Oliver’s voice was gone. Along with his smile.  Both seemed to have left with Felicity on the afternoon train.

The silence only seemed to infuriate Diggle more and he dropped to the mat in front of Oliver and started to shake his shoulders, “How could you say that to her? How could you betray her like that?” 

Again no words.

Disgusted, Diggle pushed hard and Oliver landed sprawled on the mat. 

“You know man, when we brought her on board, I told you I wasn’t sure we could protect her.  You told me we could. “ Diggle’s voice became grave, “But I didn’t realize it until it was too late, but we needed to protect her from was you.”

Oliver heard him move away, and then Diggle let out a defeated sigh, “ You know, you just lost the best thing that ever happened to you.”

A single tear leaked from Oliver’s eye, his vision fixed on a spec of dirt above him, hovering in the dim light of the lair.

“I know.” Oliver rasped, wishing not for the first time, that he had just died on the island. 

From the corner of his eye, John, dropped near him on the mats.  

“She wouldn’t have left on her own.  Daniel loves her. He will make her happy.”

“Stupid noble idiot.” Diggle muttered under his breath.

“I really couldn’t have said it better myself.”  Said an impossible voice.

Oliver’s heart seized and for a moment, he thought he imagined it. But then he caught a hint of lavender in the air-Felicity’s scent and the sound someone moving towards them. Oliver turned his head and his eyes widened at the sideway sight of a extremely pissed off Felicity holding her small suitcase in her hands.  Her eyes locked on his.  Oliver sat up.

“John, do you mind giving us the room.  I need to speak to Oliver for a moment.” 

Diggle scrabbled to his feet and he placed his hands on her shoulders, “Felicity, are you okay?” The soft tone, Diggle reserved for her laced his words.

She gave him a tight smile, but touched his hand on her left shoulder and said, “No, but I will be. Why don’t you take Roy and Thea with you to lunch.  This is going to be loud.”

John smirked, and gave Oliver a wry glance, “Give him hell.”

Panic, anxiety, but not a small measure of joy shot through Oliver, he stood up.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

Big mistake.

Felicity exploded.

She threw her bag down and stomped her way to him. Her turquoise colored nails bit into her hips and she glowered up at him, “Oh no, you do  not get to ask me anything right now. Oliver Queen. I. AM. NOT. LEAVING. YOU. How dare you try to hurt me by feeding me lies about your sex life and trying to make this just about something as petty as just sex. News flash Oliver. I have seen you with other women and I haven’t gone to the hills running in hysterics. This,” she made a sweeping motion to the whole lair, “is more about than just you. It is more than just me. What we do here matters and DO NOT THINK FOR A MOMENT  YOU. GET. TO. DECIDE. WHAT. I. WANT. If I wanted to be with Daniel and leave this I WOULD ON MY OWN. I don’t need you to come and act like some melodramatic victorian hero sacrificing his own happiness for someone else. That is UTTER BULLSHIT.”

Rage made her glorious. Her cheeks bloomed red and her eyes flash blue fire.  Felicity’s whole body hummed in her anger and for the first time in months, Oliver felt like laughing.

God, she was so alive. So damn _here._

 _Here_. She chose to be here. 

Be here.

Now.

With him.

She chose him.

Elation soared and before he thought, he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

For a moment, she didn’t move under him and a flutter of fear rattled in his chest, what if he had misstepped and now the line he had been so careful to not cross had been breached for nothing.

He was about to pull way, then her arms locked around his neck and pulled him towards her.  Heat surged, he wrapped his own arms around her waist and pressed her against his chest. 

She tasted like salvation.

Felicity pulled away suddenly, but stayed in the circle of his arms.  Her face was troubled, a crease formed in between her eyebrows.

“Is this because I screamed at you? Do you get off on that?”

Laughter spilled from him, and he kissed her forehead, “Won’t lie, it is kinda hot.”

She stiffened and looked at him seriously, “Oliver.” The amusement he felt, died at her expression.  

“You tired to lie to me.”

He nodded and shame colored his face, he dropped his gaze, not able to handle the hurt in her blue eyes.  Now realizing the actions, not the words he said, is what caused that wounded expression in her face earlier in the day.

“I am sorry, Felicity.”  He couldn’t look at her, instead he focused on the blue sweater her she wore. 

Felicity moved her arms from his neck and cupped his face with her hands moving it up so she could see him. When their eyes met again, he noticed the bit of hurt still in them, but there were other things, understanding, exasperation and tenderness.

“Promise me you won’t lie to me again.”

He gathered her to him, and tucked her head under his chin. He let out the despair which only a hour ago colored everything and let in her scent into his lungs.

He kissed the top of her golden head, “I promise.”


	8. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night, Oliver goes to Felicity's to ask her a question.

Oliver took in a shaky breath and asked, “I am asking you if you are happy?”

Her brows creased and confusion crinkled her nose, “Yes, I am, what kind of a question is that, Oliver? You show at my place in the middle of the night and then you come asking if you can talk to me and when you do, you aren’t saying anything, you are just asking weird questions and I don’t know what you want.”

“You.” He said. Three letters to form a single word and in it lied everything in his heart and soul.

Three letters with nothing to hide.

Her eyes opened wide and a blush stained her cheeks, “Whaa-at?” She stuttered and took a step back, as if the small inch would give her more stability. To clear her head.

Oliver smirked, his head was clear, his course was set. Tonight, after watching her once again save the day by kicking his ass back on track, he gave in.

Completely.

Months of watching her, supporting her, letting her go to Palmer because damn it, he _did_ want her happy. He wanted her to smile and live and love and the masochist inside him told him it was okay if it wasn’t with him.

Except he lied and it ate and ate at him.

He missed her. He dreamt of her, and not just in heated tangles of limbs and lips.

He dreamt of her on a lazy Sunday mornings, sneaking a few hours in bed, with her golden hair tumbling down her back like a waterfall. Her ever present tablet in her hands and her legs rubbing against him.

He dreamt of kissing her head and tucking her under his chin. Feeling her warmth seep into his skin.

He dreamt of laughing.

Of living.

Of loving

All with her.

Somewhere between a laptop and a lair, Felicity became the picture in his head.

He saw her when he closed his eyes and saw her when the sun shone in the morning.

Then tonight, after he came back from a bad mission and got a little banged up, Felicity screamed at him. Called him an idiot and what was wrong with him. He could have been killed and she had already seen him flatline twice and had not intention to see that again, _thank you very much_.

She blazed like a tiny sun.

And when he said nothing and she poked at him to make her point, Oliver smiled, only making her explode more.

Love burst inside him and his heart swelled.

He loved her.

Loved her so much that not another moment. Not. Another. Day. Could go by.

No more hiding.

No more.

So he would give her a choice. It was her life and even if she didn’t chose him. Even if all it ever did was leave him open to heartache, he loved her-unconditionally.

“Oliver, what are saying?” Felicity’s voice came out in a strangled whisper. Her eyes searching his face as if the answers were written on his skin.

“Felicity. I am damaged and a little broken. I have never had a woman as a real friend. Never took the time to see. Never understood and valued the importance of one before you. I always ran away and hurt those around me. I am selfish and hard to live with. I don’t always think of other people and their feelings and I don’t always see what is in front of me.”

A fine tremor came over her and she gulped, “Why are you telling me, Oliver. I mean I know we are friends…”

He took a step towards her.

“More than friends. More than partners. Felicity, I want you to be happy. I really do.”

Again confusion crowded her expression and she shook her head,”Okay, you want me happy and you are here in my living room telling me this in the middle of the night, mind you.”

Oliver laughed then. The sound bounced around her small living room like a ball.

“Felicity. I love you.”

There. Simple.

Three little words that encompassed his whole world.

And now, that they were out in the open his lips spilled it again, “I love you.”

Anger and frustration burst in her eyes,”I know you love me, Oliver. You love me as a friend-I got it. I love you too.”

“No,” he said. “I am _in love_ with you. Love every thing about you. I love your smiles, your rambles, your laughter. I love your humor, your mind. I will love you when you are old and wrinkled. I love you when you are angry. I love you when you scream. I love you when you cry. I love you.”

Flabbergasted. That was the only word to describe the look of utter bewilderment on her face.

“What do you want from me?”

Oliver took another step, her head tilted back and her blue eyes serious and concerned.

He smiled again, soft and touched her cheek.

“You.” He said again and his hands clasped her hands. They were warm and small. “I want you, but it is your choice, Felicity. I want you to be happy and however that goes, I will understand. I love you and I love you enough to let you go if that is what you want. But I need to you know,” The air between them heated. He looked down into her goregous eyes and whispered, ”I meant it then and I mean it now.”

Tears gathered in her eyes, and her lips trembled.

“Damn it, Oliver.” She whispered.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down.


	9. Talisman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver can't sleep.

Sleep and Oliver hated each other. 

Or rather, Oliver hated to sleep.

It wasn’t always this way. Before the ocean swallowed his soul and spat him up on purgatory, Oliver slept like an ignorant child who expected to wake the next day.

He hadn't dread the blackness.

Hadn't known demons and ghosts hovered around in the shadows of his mind, just waiting to devour his sanity between the few hours a night exhaustion would force his eyes to drooped and his mind would override his own desire to stay awake.

Then the moment his eyes would close and his consciousness became dormant, his subconscious ran rampant.Monstrous nightmares, blended into one another, each shredding his heart, until he woke panting and looking to kill anything in front of him.

It had improved since returning to Starling City, but not by much.Now the faces in his nightmares belonged to his mother and Tommy, both begging him to save them.His mother would kneel on the ground, her face shifting back and forth to Shado as Slade stood behind her, the glint of the sword flashing like a vengeful star in the black night.

“No!” Oliver cried out, straining against the restraints, his mother’s eyes desperate, _Oliver how could you do this! How could you let him kill me?_ Oliver shivered, his skin calmly and his heart thundering in his ears, the roar of it almost blocking out the abject terror paralyzing him. 

Someone was whimpering.

For a moment, he though it was his mother, but she kept her mouth closed, her face pale and full of contempt,”If your father saw you now, he would die all over again. How could you, Oliver!” She screamed, just as the blade appeared in her chest-soft as a whisper-right through her heart.

Oliver always woke then, right as her life faded from her eyes, just as her skin started to take the ashen hue of the dead. Then he noticed the dryness of his mouth and knew the whimpering came from him.

For weeks after Slade, he saw his mother.It wore him down more than other times, because it was a new ghost to handle and after a new one was added, he needed time to adjust and acclimate to the shock.Needed time for the fracture in his soul become recognized to the rest.

Then _she_ noticed.

Not that he hadn’t expected her to notice.Felicity was, after all, extremely perceptive, and even if she didn’t comment on something, it didn’t mean she didn’t notice. 

“Oliver,” she said, with her back towards him, her fingers flying over the keyboard.At first he thought he had just imagined his name, because when she spoke to him, she usually met his eyes.

He always appreciated that, the fact she never shied away from looking at him straight in the eye when she needed to talk to him. No matter how difficult. Always direct.

But then she said his name again and he said, “Yeah?”

This time she swiveled her chair and did look at him, “Why aren’t you sleeping? I mean, I know you have a lot of things which could be keeping you up at night. But this is different, because I can tell you are really pushing it and even for you, this is going to a new level of extreme. “

Oliver felt his mouth open, then close again.What could he tell her? The truth? The denial hovered in his mouth, but the words felt sour and the weeks of exhausting bore down on him with its crushing weight.

He slumped into the chair next to her and rubbed his hands over his face.Oliver looked at her, her blue eyes, warm, worried, a tingle of compassion and something deeper he recognized but did not dare give a name lingered in her gaze.

“My mom.” He answered simply.Understanding filled her eyes, but for a split second a flash of horror flickered across her features before it disappeared.Part of him recoiled, thinking it was directed at him, but that singular thought was banished when she stood and then kneeled in front of him taking his hands in hers.

God, her skin was soft and inviting.

It seeped into him, starting to shake away some of the coldness which had taken root for the last few weeks.

“Come on,” She said, standing up and tugging on his hands, “We are going to watch a movie and pig out on ice cream.”

Again, part of him wanted to resist, the part of him which had tried so hard to keep his distance and make sure all parts of Oliver Queen and The Arrow remained separate and compartmentalized, except he couldn’t with Felicity.

She defied all confines. She defied boundaries.

And so he found himself led like a child up the stairs and into her car.

He vaguely noticed her calling Diggle and tell him they were taking a night off. A portion of Oliver listened as Felicity made small talk, chatting about something Roy did earlier in the day and how Diggle got pissed off and then they resolved it by ‘training’ on the mats. 

“Why do guys do that anyway?Resort to beating the crap of the other?”Oliver didn’t offer an answer, because honestly, until the Island, his idea of resolution amounted to him running away as fast has his legs would take him, or by how much money he could throw at it.He wanted to tell her, fighting was honest, and it offered both men a chance to express what they were feeling, without actually having to say it.

He almost said to her that since she always said what was on her mind that it would be a foreign concept, but stopped himself when he realized something-Felicity didn’t talk about _her_ feelings much.Oh he could tell, they all could. She wore her compassion, her love, her warmth all around her. _They_ all knew she cared. But she actually hardly ever talked about them. 

Oliver turned and studied her then, watching her mouth move as she continued to ramble, but for once he wasn’t listening, just observing how her lips moved, and how her eyes twinkled.Her animated features grew more exaggerated as she turned the topic to the latest project the Applied Sciences department was working on and how it could really benefit them when they could get their hands on it.

When they pulled up to her townhouse, Felicity didn’t stop, didn’t give him a chance to even try to speak. She opened the house and bounded up into the kitchen, allowing him to bring up the rear. A hurricane, or a tornado, he couldn’t decide which of the two forces of nature she resembled most.She moved them to the living room and found the most absurd movie in her collection, _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

Felicity shoved a bowl full of ice cream in his hands and made him sit down on the sofa as the movie started.He ate, and watched the movie, at first confused by what was going on, but by the time the Black Knight tried to assure his assailant thatit was only a “flesh wound”, Oliver actually chuckled.He ate more and Felicity laughed and moved closer, readjusting to get more comfortable.

Like a fire, he could feel her soft, gentle warmth near him, and with her looking adorable in her flannel pajama pants and pink t-shirt, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her to settle into the hallow of his shoulder.Initially, she gave a little squeak, his heart pounded, afraid she would stiffen and move away, but instead, she snuggled in and he let out a breath.

The movie ended, the ice cream finished and the pull of slumber started to tug on his eye lids.A flutter of panic skittered through him, but then Felicity muttered something and when he looked down he was surprised to see she was sleep. She burrowed closer to him and her arm slung itself over his stomach. Her touch was like a brand on his skin, even through his shirt.She felt like heaven next to him. Somewhere in his mind, he recognized this sensation coursing through him. Peace.

Watching her beloved face at rest, her unbridled acceptance of his presence during her slumber, humbled him. There with all different shades of pink and light, she looked like like a golden talisman, warding off all the darkness. Because nightmares could not exist in the presence of her magnificent brilliance.

Oliver smiled gently and for the first time in years, he willing closed his eyes and slept.


	10. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets to Felicity in the nick of time. Oliver and Palmer have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! So late with this prompt! SDCC murdered me. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments always welcomed!!

It was a stroke of luck.

Two seconds later or earlier, Felicity would have been died-again.

He slammed into her, just as the arrow whizzed by and miraculously zipped through the lose strains of her hair and only grazed the skin on his cheek before embedding itself into the wall behind them.

They landed in a thump. Her breath expelled in a harsh grunt, his came out in small puffs, adrenaline searing everything he saw into sharp relief.

Her eyes, big and blue, wide and scared, but resolved.

He tried not the smirk, but failed, his lips curved out of their own volition and he whispered to her, “That’s my girl.”

She sucked in a breath, and that beautiful blush of her colored her face. Noise thundered around them and Oliver scrambled into a crouching position , covering her.

“Where is Atom?” He growled out, the other man’s codename sounded like a curse.  He felt Felicity shift behind him, a rustling of nylons and zippers, “He is with Digg by the main entrance.”

Anger sizzled inside Oliver and acid burned up into his throat.  He wanted to know why the fuck Palmer had left Felicity alone in the server room without a exit plan while he went to do whatever the hell he was doing. The only reason Diggle and Oliver were even here was because Felicity sent them a coded message twenty minutes ago asking for help. Palmer went in solo, she followed.

Oliver sprang up from behind the server tower and released an arrow.  The other archer wailed in agnoy as Oliver’s arrow perturbed from his thigh.

“Time to go.” He reached behind him and took hold of Felicity’s hand. No hesitation, they sprang forward and ran.  

Palmer, at least had the decently to look apologetic, when they finally met up at the Lair.   Of course, Oliver supposed the black eye and busted lip added to the overall effect. The taller man leaned against the med table and pushed a wad of paper up his nose. 

“Palmer, what the hell were you thinking?” Oliver bit out, ready to give the man another black eye, when Felicity moved between them and said, “He wasn’t. Ray went in too prematurely. Not enough intel and no backup.” 

Her words cut and clipped the air like knives. Palmer flinched and his head dropped a little. Felicity spared him a glance and crossed her arms, walking to her computers.  Her icy fury burned around her.  Having been a recipient of that particular reaction in the past, Oliver almost felt sorry for Palmer-almost.  He was about to make some comment to diffuse the situation, not for Palmer’s sake,  _bastard_ , but for Felicity’s. Oliver hated to see her upset.

Then he noticed the long gash on her forearm.  Without thinking he stormed up to her and pulled her black sweater back to take a closer look.

She sucked in a small breath at the touch, but he didn’t look up. Instead he scrutinized the cut and knew an arrow had done it.  It must have happened before he got there. Fear seized him and its clammy fingers slicked up and down his spine.  Horrible flashbacks of their doomed date and her with red, _so much red,_  on her beautiful battered face.  His fingers tightened.

Reckless. Damn reckless.

She jerked her arm away from him and said, ice and heat warring within the words,”I called you as soon as I could figure out what was going on. I am not the reckless one here, Oliver.  Do you really want me to give you a laundry list of all the crazy things you have done in the field!”

She staked away from him and stormed up the stairs. Anger and hurt shorting her stride. The clang of the metal door echoed throughout the lair.

Damn it, he didn’t release he said that aloud. Still, what was she thinking? Except, she wasn’t thinking was she. She went in there because Palmer went looking for evidence that his tech had been stolen.  Asshole went in alone, but not before leaving breadcrumb the size of houses for Felicity to follow. 

If there was one thing she hated was mysteries and anyone who actually knew her, knew this. Oliver rounded on the man still shoving paper up his nose. Palmer’s expression was impassive, only his dark eyes moved and gleamed.

Oliver stepped into his space, the malice and intent emanated from him like a cloud.  His voice scrapped the words from the gutter of his soul, black and raw “I don’t care what you can do, Palmer. I don’t care how fucking smart you are, or how fucking clever you think you are, but if you  _ever_  endanger Felicity again because of your idiotic behavior  _I will end you_.”

Palmer didn’t move, didn’t even blink and for a moment Oliver thought nothing he said had an impact and he would have to resort to a physical demonstration, but then he noticed the bead of sweat running down Palmer’s left temple.

When Palmer spoke, his voice was flippant, but his eyes never moved from Oliver’s, “I never meant for her to come.  She is a smart woman, Oliver, she has a mind of her own.”

Oliver tried. He really tired, because he knew Felicity would be pissed and the conversation afterwards would only add to the already mammoth-sized tension between them. 

But he couldn’t help it.  His arm had a mind of its own.

Oliver right arm reared back and his fist slammed into Palmer’s already bruised face.  The other man tumbled from the med table onto the floor. Shock and a little bit of fear swam in his face. He cradled his jaw.

Oliver flexed his hand and said,”Yes, she does. Don’t forget that.”


	11. Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity helps Oliver answer a difficult question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this one turned out. Hope you do to! Thanks again for reading!!

“Who are you?” She asked in disbelief.

Oliver didn’t have an answer for her. It seemed lately, he had no idea who he was or what he was. He just existed.

“Thea-” Oliver pleaded,he stumbled a halting step towards her but she moved away, her bow clanking on the floor.

“No, no, stay away from me.” Her choked reply gutted him. Even behind her mask, he knew she was crying. He could hear it in her voice.

Regret, hard and heavy bore pummeled him. His breath came out in puffs.

“Thea.” Oliver tried to rush to her side, tried to grab her arm, but like a ghost she evaporated into the shadows.

The empty space which his sister had just vacated left a gaping hole. He felt raw and numb all at once, like all his nerve ends had been overexposed and pushed over their limits.

“Oliver?” Felicity’s soft, tentative voice came over the comms. Oliver closed his eyes and swallowed the dry lump in his throat.

“Yeah?” He croaked out, his voice as rough as if the modulator was turned on.

“Come home.” A pang pounded inside him at the sound of the word, the sound of her voice. It soothed like a balm and he  _needed_  her right now.

Needed to just be near her.

 

When he got to the lair, everyone but her was gone. Most of the lair was shrouded in darkness, only the glow from Felicity’s monitors and the emergency lights casted colored illuminations of the space.

At first he didn’t see her. She was in her chair, but near the corner of her desk where the light didn’t hit, but he heard her move and then watched as she materialized in shades of blue and red. She didn’t speak and when she reached him, she let her hand wandered up to his face, pressing it against his cheek.

The feel of her touch broke his tentative hold on raging storm inside him. He let out a breath, hitching so much he was afraid he would break. Felicity eyes were dark, hard to see in the dim light, he could feel her compassion, her empathy ebbing off her like a wave. He let it wash over him, wish more than once, that he could just  _drown_  in her. In all of her.

She withdrew her hand and for a moment he felt bereft and that horrible chasm in his stomach emerged, but he felt her hand drift downward, lacing itself with his.

She squeezed and lead him to her chair. When he sat, she let go of him, her presence hovering before him. Calm, and still, so unlike her usual self. But he knew this side of her, relied on it more than once, this seemingly bottomless ocean of strength and love.

He felt her fingers on the edges of his hood, soft and tentative as if she was unsure.

Then he saw her take in a breathe and pushed it back. The cool air of the lair waffled around his exposed head. Oliver shivered. He felt exposed, vulnerable.

She smiled softly and both her hands came to cradle his face, tilting it towards hers.

“You are Oliver.” Confusion crunched his face and her sweet grin widen, sadness laced at the edges of her mouth.

Her touch became firm. “You are not _just_ Oliver Queen, you are not _just_ the Arrow, you are both of them and more. You so many things, a brother, a partner, a savior, an avenger, a friend.”  _A lover_ , he whispered to himself in his mind. 

Tears pricked at the back of his eyes.“You are Oliver.” She said emphatically, giving his head a slight shake. Something, a tingling rush built and bubbled under his skin. He felt lightheaded.

Her thumbs brushed away his wayward tears who dared to escape. His leaden arms moved and wrapped around her waist. She stiffened for a second, then relaxed, allowing him to gather her to him, his face pressed against her warm stomach. Her scent, a mix of jasmine and sunshine surrounded his senses. The sound of her rhythmic heartbeat steadied his own. Calm washed over him, he held on to it like a beacon, guiding him back.

“She will come back. Give her time.” Felicity whispered against his hair, her breath on his skin created a cascade of shivers down his back.

He held on tighter instead of answering. His own hands drew patterns on her back. She answered in kind, moving her hands to rub his neck and back through the leather of his jacket.

Each spreading parts of themselves back and forth within their touch, ebbing and flowing within the tides of the other.

Infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> This collection is complete. If you want to read prompts 12-23, please read my other story called Eye of the Beholder. 
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos. They mean the world.


End file.
